


The World You Showed Me

by kashaminami



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassin!Shiota Nagisa, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashaminami/pseuds/kashaminami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world of bloodshed and death - that was the world I was brought into, it was the only world I knew. </p>
<p>I want to be free. </p>
<p>I want to a world without pain, without sadness, a world where I wouldn't be punished for smiling. I want to be a part of the world you showed me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alternatively:</p>
<p>Nagisa was one of the youngest and deadliest killers in history. But he wanted to change. And the only way to do that - the only way he can escape - is by taking up a new identity: a new name, a new face, a new life. Sure, he might have to wear skirts and dresses from now on, but it was the only way he could think of to keep himself from getting caught and being brought back to his old life. </p>
<p>And it worked, for the first two years. He joined a normal school, in a peaceful country and he even made a few normal junior high school friends.</p>
<p>Then, he was put into Class 3-E.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before Korosensei

**Author's Note:**

> ...so a new fic.
> 
> To the Nicholas Hunt readers: I'm so sorry! I wanted to post the new chapter to Nicholas Hunt two weeks ago - as a way to celebrate the end of exams - but my laptop broke and with that, I lost the latest chapters. I was devastated. (This is the third time something like this has happened, I really should know better to back up my works by now.) But I am working on remembering everything I lost (I can't really do much other than that because I still have no laptop or computer, even now I'm using my brother's laptop) and I expect to get my laptop back by next week, so look forward to it!
> 
>  
> 
> So, I recently got into Assassination Classroom and I finished the manga in one day (it was just that good, I couldn't stop reading!) and this fic happened. I'm not very good at writing short stories - everything I come with is always super long and always ends up unfinished - so I thought I'd challenge myself by writing short drabblesque chapters. 
> 
> About the fic, this is an AU where Nagisa was originally a trained Assassin and everyone in Class E thinks he's a girl, so expect ooc-ness. There are a few OCs (like th eperson who trained Nagisa and all that) but they won't come out until later. 
> 
> Anyway, usual rules apply. (The Great Genius Matsui Yuusei-sensei owns AssClass, not me. Don't like, don't read. etc.)
> 
> Enjoy! \\(^0^)/

**BEFORE KORO-SENSEI**

_A world of bloodshed and death - that was the world I was brought into, it was the only world I knew._

_I want to be free._

_I want to a world without pain, without sadness, a world where I wouldn't be punished for smiling. I want to be a part of the world you showed me._

_“I’m sorry, but I can’t do this anymore.”_

**I**

He ran all the way to Japan.

He took on a new name and built his new identity from there.

He let his hair grow and started wearing girlier clothes. He’s been told that he looks like a girl so this disguise would be no trouble.

He needed to make a lot of changes. Everything needs to be different if he doesn’t want them to find him.

**II**

Today was going to be his first day of school – ever. (He’s never attended a normal school like this before, so he was understandably anxious.) Today was going to be his first day at a normal life – kind of. (He really didn’t want to wear the skirt, but it was a necessary evil.)

Today was the first day he really became Shiota Nagisa.

**III**

Nagisa admired Karma. He does what he wants all the time. He had the strength, the smarts – and most importantly – the bravery to get away with it.

Nagisa wanted to be like that.

**IV**

Well, isn’t that interesting?

“I never took you for the type to read comic books,” Karma commented offhandedly while peaking over the shoulder of his fellow classmate – who stiffened at the closeness – at the open page. It says here that they made a movie adaptation and that- “What? Really?!” Karma exclaimed excitedly. “ _He’s_ gonna be the director for Sonic Ninja?! Awesome!” He leaned in closer. “And it’s showing today?!” Karma turned to the other. “Let’s go watch it, Shiota!”

“O-Okay…”

**V**

“What are you doing?”

“Calling for an ambulance,” Nagisa answered as her fingers dialled 119 on the payphone. “Those guys are gonna need it after the beating you gave them.”

With a deeper voice, Nagisa gave the operator the address and the number of people injured before she hung up.

“Why?” Karma practically whined after she was done. “Their wounds weren’t bad enough for them to go to the hospital for.” Maybe he should go back and give them more injuries then…?

“Well, we couldn’t just leave them there bleeding,” Nagisa protested.

“Yes, we could.” Even still, Karma didn’t argue further. If helping delinquents like them – _like Karma_ – makes her happy, then who was he to deny this innocent little animal?

“Hey, Shiota-chan, let’s go to McDonalds.”

**VI**

Next Monday, Karma got in trouble – a warning letter from the faculty. At the hospital, those delinquents had reported that they were attacked without provocation by Karma.

Even with his grades, Karma was going to be sent to Class D next year.

Nagisa was secretly happy with that. It meant that he and Karma would be classmates again next year. They would have more time to hang out.

But as time progressed, they hung out less and less. Perhaps he got bored of Nagisa?

**VII**

By the time Karma got suspended for another fight – this time, against a top third year student from their school – he and Nagisa were nothing more than classmates.

**VIII**

Then, the moon exploded.

**IX**

So, Class E… Well, with his grades, he really shouldn’t have expected anything else. The only subject he could say he really excelled in was Japanese.

The class door opened.

**X**

_In order to get her sweet revenge, she needed to put on an act._

“Oh, you’re… err…”

“Hey, I’m the new transfer student.”

“Hi, I’m Shiota Nagisa,” her new classmate greeted her with a smile.

She took a good look at the other girl’s light blue hair.

She decided to start things off with a compliment. Everyone likes to be complimented. “You’re hair’s really long and so pretty.”

“Oh, really,” the other girl, Nagisa touched her hair self-consciously. “I was thinking of cutting it…”

“But that would be such a waste… I know!” She took out two simple black hair-ties and got to work.

_It all depends on whether she would stand out or not, so she had to put a lot of thought into her cast. She needs a good protagonist that would shine brighter than her… so she can blend in with the background characters._

“Look!” she celebrated after she was done. Nagisa touched her new pigtails with the tips of her fingers. “Now we match!”

_…And this girl was perfect._

“I’m Kayano Kaede. Nice to meet you!”


	2. First Assassination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, new chapter!
> 
> ...Honestly, I'm not surprised. I've gone two weeks without writing anything - because of my current status of 'no laptop'. now that my brother (and more importantly, his laptop) is here, I have been oozing creative juices like no-
> 
> ...that came out weird.
> 
>  
> 
> When it’s in Nagisa’s POV, male pronouns will be used. When it’s someone else, it female pronouns will be used to address him, because the others think Nagisa’s a girl.
> 
> Most people will call Nagisa by his last name – even Koro-sensei – because in canon, Nagisa asked them to call him by his first name because he hopes that his parent will get back together one day and he can change back to his old name. Since that isn’t the case in this fic, he doesn’t mind being called ‘Shiota’.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Amazing Assassination Classroom series does not belong to me! You might recognize some of the lines from the anime/manga… those don’t belong to me either!

**FIRST ASSASSINATION**

**I**

Yukimura-sensei hasn’t been in class for a week. A lot of them were worried and wondered if anything was wrong. The rest thought that she had finally had enough of the hopeless Class E and just left. Everyone wouldn’t be surprised if that truly were the case.

**II**

“How do you do? I am the one who destroyed your moon.”

_…huh?_

“I plan to do the same to the earth next year. But until then, I will be your teacher. Nice to meet you.”

_There are **at least** six things wrong with this picture!_

**III**

“Stand. Attention. Bow!”

Everyone started shooting at once.

Their target decided to take roll call while dodging every bullet at Mach 20.

A few minutes later – after everyone was noted as present and accounted for – they all dropped their weapons, exhausted.

And their target was waving his yellow tentacles around – pleased at a full attendance – and perfectly unscathed.

Then, he lectured them on being more creative with their next attempt at his life.

**IV**

“Ah, lunchtime. I’ll just pop over to China for some mapo tofu. Any aspiring assassins are welcome to hit me up on my cell.”

And with a gust of wind, he was gone.

Nagisa gathered his books with a soft scowl. Ever since the Ministry of Defence brought their new sensei into class, Nagisa hadn’t had the will to smile like he always does.

_He didn’t like this. Everything’s changed since that octopus came here._

“Oi, Shiota. Come with us. It’s time to put our assassination plan into action.”

Nagisa nodded, determined.

**V**

He came here for a chance at a normal life. And despite the mundane and routine lifestyle, he found that he really enjoyed being a normal Japanese junior high student. He enjoyed living as Shiota Nagisa.

And their new teacher ruined that.

He had sworn to never hold a knife or a gun ever again – real or fake, harmless or otherwise. He was done with killing. He never wanted to be associated with the word ‘assassination’ ever again.

And their new teacher ruined that.

He wanted his normal life back.

Nagisa looked up when he heard the sound of something very fast soaring through the sky.

He hid the weapon Terasaka gave him and brought his free arm up to shield himself just before his teacher landed.

“…Welcome back, sensei. What’s with the missile?”

“A souvenir from the JSDF. I acquired it while flying over the Sea of Japan,” the strange creature said casually.

_…Nagisa **really** missed his normal life._

“Must be tough, constantly being targeted like that.” Not that he would know. Back then, no one ever really knew that he had existed, so he’d never experienced being the target of anything before.

“Not really. You know you’re powerful when everyone has it in for you.”

Nagisa hated the way his life had turned out since the moon exploded. He wanted to be a normal under-average junior high student again. But for that to happen…

…he would need to kill this teacher first.

“Now, let’s get inside. Fifth period is about to start.”

“…Yes, sir.”

**VI**

“‘Was tentacles all along’. Really?” Nagisa heard Sugino grumble from behind him.

Sensei had just told Kayano that he didn’t really have a name and asked all of them to come up with one for him. Then, his skin turned light pink.

He’s sleepy.

Nagisa stood up.

“Finished already, Shiota-san?”

Since he doesn’t want to reveal anything, he needed to keep this assassination attempt simple and somewhat predictable. Terasaka’s plan was exactly what one would expect a junior high student to come up with.

Nagisa revealed his knife and went for a predictable stab.

Nagisa didn’t care if he got hurt with this plan. If it meant that this creature would be dead and he can have his normal life back, then so be it.

Naturally, his knife was stopped. “I told you to be more unpredictable, didn’t I?”

Nagisa pushed himself forward and wrapped his arms around sensei.

Up close, he could see the exact moment sensei’s eyes saw the grenade around Nagisa’s neck and his fixed grin turn into a nervous one.

_Got him._

**VII**

The teacher was still alive – _of course_. And now he was chewing them out. While everyone was shivering from his black face and threats, Nagisa was shivering from something else.

_What a thrill…_

The purposeful control of his movements when sneaking up on his prey, the tensing of his muscles for the first strike and the look on his prey’s face when he finally goes for the finishing blow…

He realized…

_I missed this…_

Yes, a part of him – the part that was Shiota Nagisa – liked the life he had forged for himself as a normal person. But another part of him – the deadlier, more inhuman part – longed for the life he once had, the life of an assassin, a killer.

( ** _a monster_** )

What was wrong and what was right was so clear to him... he didn’t want to kill people anymore, he swore he wouldn’t… but that was the one thing he was good at, the one thing he could do right… he’s not good at being a student, his place in Class E is proof of that… and yet… and yet…

**VIII**

A tentacle landed on his head and mussed his hair softly.

Nagisa stopped shivering and snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality. He looked up at the bright red face of his target, decorated with a large circle.

“Especially you, Shiota-san. The way you carried yourself so naturally on your approach gets full marks,” the creature – his teacher – praised. “You made it right through the chink in my defence.”

The tentacle being continued to admonish them for their recklessness and complete disregard for safety.

Nagisa was sure that there was no other teacher in the world that didn’t get angry at almost getting killed, but at the way it was done.

“We need an assassination worth smiling about – one to be proud of!” he said to the class. “You’re all capable assassins who have that power within you. I’m giving you this advice as both your teacher and your target.”

That’s right. He was their teacher and they were his students. He was their target and they were his assassins.

And they were all a part of this unusual Class 3-E.

Nagisa was sure that there was no other place in the world that he could be both a normal junior high student and an assassin and still be Shiota Nagisa at the end of the day.

**IX**

_“Banri-san,” he spoke the name like a proper Japanese. “Don’t you ever miss Japan?”_

_“Why do you ask, Nagisa?”_

_Nagisa looked at the framed photo of a younger Banri with his Japanese father and French mother under the red tori gates of Kyoto. “Well, you always talk about your time there and keep comparing every other place in the world to Japan. Your house is built like a traditional Japanese house. And you’ve kept your first name Japanese. But still you never went back there since you moved here with your mom,” he listed out his observations._

_Banri-san took a while to answer. “I do miss it. A lot. But I love being in this country too. I love my new Western surname. I love living on this cool mountain with my dogs and getting visits from my cute little neighbour. This place is my home and I can’t imagine myself being anywhere else. It’s hard to find a place to belong – among society or on the map. The fact that I’ve found mine already makes me very lucky._

_“One day, you’re going to have to look for a place of your own. A place where you can fit in, be who you are and properly grow into who you want to be. It’s an important part of growing up.”_

_“But I already know where I belong.”_

_Banri placed a hand on Nagisa’s head as he gently pried the photo from the boy’s fingers. “Oh you’d be surprised. The world is a big place, you can never really tell where you love to be most until you’ve seen more of it. Even if you end up realizing that your first home was the best, you would feel more satisfied after seeing what else is out there.”_

_Nagisa still didn’t understand. But that was okay. Banri-san was always saying things that didn’t make sense. Like how killing someone was wrong but killing someone to protect someone else was “more or less acceptable”._

_“Tell you what, Nagisa. When you’re a little older and your guardian is okay with it, we'll travel to Japan together. Just because I’ve found the place where I belong to now, doesn’t mean that I don’t miss the place I used to belong to. I could show you my old home and all the wonders it has to offer.”_

_Nagisa highly doubted that Boss would let him go anywhere so far out of reach, but he found no harm in agreeing for now. “Okay.”_

**X**

Nagisa slowly stood up and brushed off his skirt.

_Banri-san, I still haven’t figured out where I love being most – in the world of pain and bloodshed that I have known all my life or in the world of light and freedom that I have only just discovered._

_But until I can figure it out, I know that Class 3-E – where I can have a taste of both – is the one place where I want to be._

“Here’s a question for you, Shiota-san: I have not the slightest intention of being killed.” He turned to the rest of the class. “I will enjoy my time with you all until next March and the blow up the Earth.” Turning back to Nagisa, he asked: “If you don’t like it, what are you going to do about it?”

Nagisa gave the tentacle creature a dangerous smile. “Before you destroy Earth… I’ll kill you.”

**We are students and we are assassins. And our target is our teacher.**

**XI**

“Korosenai sensei, huh?” Kayano mumbled the Japanese words for ‘unkillable teacher’. “Korosenai… koro…” she kept mumbling. “Oh! How about Korosensei?”

“Korosensei…” Nagisa repeated.

Their yellow octopus of a teacher stopped polishing the name plates and looked up when he heard the name. “Nyuya?”

From now on, it will be them and Korosensei in their assassination classroom.

Another day, another class bell rings.


End file.
